batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Chick Hogan
Charles "Chick" Hogan was a ex-con, who often used intelligence and intimidation to obtain his goals. He previously owned some property near Dylan’s farm and was enemies with Caleb Calhoun. He was a secondary antagonist in the third and fourth seasons and the anti-hero in the final season. Biography Season 3 Chick appeared to Dylan stating that he lived just up the hill from him, making them neighbors, and also questioning if he'd seen his dog. When they come to his house and Dylan tells them they killed his dog he reveals he was lying and invites them into his shed to talk and introduces them to his wife and kid. He spoke calmly to Dylan and Caleb about "the rules", and quickly but unintentionally made enemies with Caleb in the process. (The Arcanum Club) He approached Caleb while the latter was chopping down a tree in the forest and tries to comfort Caleb but Caleb just walks away from him. Chick follows him and eventually persuades him to share a drink with him to make Caleb feel better. He told Caleb that he needed a driver to get him around when he did some jobs. Chick says he would be paid $25,000, but its not without risks and gives Caleb the end of the week to decide. (The Deal) Chick walked up to Caleb while he was staring into a river and asked if he was okay. When Caleb says no and won't go into details, Chick respectfully leaves while mentioning the job again and Caleb asks when it happens. Chick says it'll happen in a couple of days and he'll give him the details then. (Norma Louise) Chick stops by the barn with some supplies to help them with the drug business and mentions the job to Caleb and he informs Chick that he changed his mind. When Dylan asks what they are talking about, Chick tells Dylan about the job, how much it pays, and the cargo is guns, but its low profile. Dylan says he'll only do one run and Chick finds this a decent amount of time to find another driver but Caleb refuses to let Dylan accept. Chick, seeing that they need to talk, decides to leave and gives them until the day to decide. (The Last Supper) Dylan and Chick discuss the job and Chick tell him to cross the border he only has to act non-suspiciously. Chick tells him his contact, Pierre, will hand over the money after they get the guns and it should go off without a hitch. They go over Dylan's cover story when Caleb arrives telling Dylan to deny the deal. Caleb warns Dylan that this is dangerous and won't let him and Chick offers them the opportunity to walk away. Dylan is adamant in his decision so Caleb decides to join. Before leaving, Caleb says to Chick if anything happens to Dylan, he'll kill him. Chick says he understands and they leave to make the run. Dylan and Caleb ended up being ambushed once they reached the drop off point and were told three other dealers Chick worked with had been sent to prison within the last year, indicating Chick ratted them out. (The Pit) When Caleb confronted him on being an informant, Chick played dumb and simply asked for his money from the delivery. Caleb told him there wasn't any and Chick said he wouldn't pay them for a "supposedly" failed job. Caleb ended up assaulting Chick for setting them up and left him battered and bruised, leaving with the delivery money that had been promised to him and Dylan. (Crazy) Season 4 Chick later paid a visit to Dylan at his cabin limping as a result of his beating from Caleb. Chick said he was looking for Caleb after what he did to him. After Dylan mentioned he had no idea where he was and had no beef with him, Chick left. ('Til Death Do You Part) Chick followed Norma to a hardware store and overheard her talking about window repairs while also learning where she lived. He showed up at her house claiming to be from the hardware store and seeing his injuries she was initially reluctant to let him in but did. They examined the broken window and he said he could work on some designs. When he later returned to the motel, he gave Norma his design and mentioned that he was Dylan's neighbor and asked about Caleb. Norma said Caleb was her brother and feeling uneasy, she excused herself. The following morning, Chick called to the house and said he knew that Dylan was her and Caleb's son and called her out for sleeping with her brother. He then told her that Caleb was the reason his wife and child had left town and he knew that Norma wanted revenge against him. He then left Norma to ponder what they had discussed and they would meet again. (Refraction) Chick later met Norma in a diner and asked her if she had considered his offer and Norma asked what he wanted. While talking about Caleb, Chick told her he wanted her to get Caleb's location and used past instances with Caleb to motivate her. Chick then offered Norma a choice: have Caleb killed or Chick would out her secret as revenge by proxy, ruining her husband's reputation. Chick met Norma again on a bridge and was surprised when she pulled a gun on him. Chick was even more surprised when Norma put the gun down and stated she wasn't going to kill him or have Caleb killed and screamed that he might as well just ruin her life. Chick realized he couldn't ruin Norma's life just to get to Caleb. This led to a decision to leave her out of it. As a token of goodwill, he delivered the window he was hired to repair. Norma acted rude and snobbish toward Chick as he showed them the window. He stood in silence as Norma chastised him and dared him to tell Alex her secret. When she was done, Chick simply said he hoped they would enjoy the window, kissed Norma on the cheek and left. (The Vault) When he heard Norma was dead, he traveled to the Bates House to offer his condolences to her son, Norman, and to give him some food he made to help. Chick said the world was a darker place without Norma and later noticed that Norma's corpse was on the couch. Chick told Norman that he needed to process his mother's death anyway he could and would be back in a couple of days to check on him. (Norman) Season 5 Two years following season 4, Chick called round to the house to see how Norman was doing. He revealed that he had road kills and asked Norman if he could make a business proposition. Norman took him to the basement and Chick says that he would bring dead specimens, and Norman could use his taxidermy skills to work on them and then Chick could sell them. Chick negotiated a deal on how to split the profits and asked to make it 50/50, much to Norman's slight disapproval. However, Chick said that he needed the money. Norman showed understanding and agreed to the partnership, showing Chick one of the specimens he has worked on, much to Chick's approval. As Chick later sat in a bar writing in his journal, Caleb arrived, having learned of Norma's apparent suicide, and a fight broke out between the two men. After Caleb left Chick followed him to the Bates house and discovered Norman in his "Mother" persona, having just knocked Caleb out. (The Convergence of the Twain) Norman later learned from Chick that he had knocked Caleb out two days previously and was keeping him chained up in the basement. Chick stuck around to do some odd jobs around the house, including repairing the front of the house and cooking dinner. While having a meal, he recorded his conversation with Norman and addressed "Mother". He also brought Caleb his meals and the latter opened up about his relationship with Norma. While in town, he visited an antique shop and purchased an old typewriter, telling the store owner that he was going to write a crime novel. On the way back to the Bates house, while "Mother was chasing Caleb after Norman let him go after finding himself unable to kill the latter, he received a text message from "Mother" This causes him to become distracted and is unable to stop the car before he hits Caleb, who was trying to flag him down for help, killing him. (Bad Blood) After placing Caleb's body in the trunk of his car, Chick decided to give him a proper send of by building a funeral pyre on the lake near his home. He later returned to the Bates house with the intention of moving his belongings in, only to be told by Norman that he was not needed. Norman later paid a visit to his trailer and apologized for being rude to him and saw that he was writing something on his typewriter before asking him if he knew of anywhere that could dispose of abandoned cars. (Hidden) After Norman was detained for questioning following his confession about Sam Loomis' murder, Chick showed up at the house with some taxidermy and saw the police present. A female police officer turned him away but he returned to the house that evening and was discovered in the basement by Romero, who thought he heard Norman's voice. He discovered Chick using a typewriter and tape recorder. After questioning him, Chick told him he was there because he had befriended both Norman and Norma and that after her death Norman dug her up. He also told Romero of how he intended to write a book portraying the many events at Bates Motel. He continues to say how Romero and Norman are the perfect adversaries, not unlike something out of a story. Chick finds this humorous but it angers Romero who ends up shooting him dead. (The Body) His body, still slumped over his typewriter, was discovered by the forensics photographer when the latter entered the freezer in the basement. (Visiting Hours) Killings * Caleb Calhoun: Accidentally knocked down by his car. (in Bad Blood) Gallery Chick Hogan.PNG Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters